phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phin68
Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Song change Could you change the october song of the month to November's song of the month on the main wiki page? Knarrow02 20:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Block lifted Sorry about that. — RRabbit42 23:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I Know What You're Going To Do Today Why don't you fix the picture on photoshop so that it doesn't have a Disney Channel logo. I can fix it, but i can't upload a photo cause i'm not a member, and I don't want to be a member for a while until i found out how much i like this site. So don't go there... dude! Here's the picture for you... Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Logo The logos really look good. Could we get a version without a background, or get a larger, tile-able version of the one you have in the logo? Also, while you're tweaking, please make the word Wiki a bit larger, since it is primarily a logo. Otherwise, it looks real good. This should be done by Friday so that I've got time to integrate it into the skin and do any last minute tweaks before we go live with the skin. —Topher (talk) 09:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hate to be a pain, but let's try one more tweak: please keep the word Wiki the same size, but reduce the Phineas and Ferb show logo back to the size you had it before. Also, if you have been using my preexisting text in your logo, try using Walt Disney Script font. It is what I used to create the logo in the first place. RRabbit42 has also asked if you could clean up the edges of the show logo and maybe un-pixelate the red, yellow, and orange. Just a bit of cleanup to get it ready for primetime. —Topher (talk) 06:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Logo Phin68, well hi first, could you tell me where to go for the logo creation. I'm going to create another new logo for the P and F En Español Wiki. Plus a new wikia I started. Please answer me in my Talk Page. Thanks. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. If we don't get to have a discussion soon, I will like to tell you have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year! Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Phin68, the new wiki I created is in english, you could join if you liked. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Phin68, I haven't gotten an answer from the logo creation wiki. I couldn't get you in the Paint place. Please help. Me. I only can be here a little while so tommorrow if you can help me, I can dowload the picture I want. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Re:Shipping Wars on Fanon I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to help with this matter. I've tried everything I can here to get people to cut it out with the shipping garbage, but it's not very effective, as you can see. I'm not going to say who's right or who's wrong—for now, I'm Switzerland. Sorry, The Flash {talk} 02:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 New Couples for your shipping blog Hey! Can you please add these new couples to your shipping blog: Baljeet/Wendy (the girl from the math team that was in the christmas special) Bufurd/Adyson :D Blahblahblah628 14:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Fanon PerryPerry wants to cease to exist on fanon. I am aware that you have ?'ed him on this on his tak page there, but he won't probably get any messages there. you should ask him here. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 14:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I made this. now, if you type on a page, this pops up. Template:War it is colored it is colored, intentionally dark grey and black to match the "Storm Warning" theme. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 22:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::the background is dark grey. does ur comp. make it appear white? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I think the colors make sense. AgentP 23:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) wierd with the color thing... ... but also, some jerk keeps vandalizing my userpage, can you please stop them?! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I put a notice that said don't change it unless you are the user. AgentP 23:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Image Query Hi, I'm Bob, you may not know this but I've been sorting images for the last month, and one of your uploads has been driving me crazy(er), if you could inform me of which episode this image is from I would be very thankful. http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pf_working.jpg Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 07:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23